Siento que ya no lo amo igual que antes
by vj-96
Summary: trata de como jade se da cuenta de que ya no quiere a beck


Siento que ya no lo amo igual que antes.

Antes de empezar a leer quiero dejarles claro que victorious no me pertenece, sino tori y jade serian muy buenas amigas aunque discutieran mucho. Mi primera historia Espero que os guste.

Estábamos en el estúpido ensayo del programa de sinjín, andre y cat hacían como una pareja para el concurso aunque creo que hubiera sido mejor con robbie, el concursaba con vega y beck conmigo. La primera pregunta fue para andre sobre cat, algo relacionado con el mal aliento, luego una pregunta para tori sobre robbie y después una para beck que trataba sobre el mar, no le deje a sinjín terminar la pregunta porque le dije que no iba al mar y empecé a discutir con beck delante de todos.

En la escuela entramos peleando este hizo que entrara en el armario para discutir sobre que nos votaron como peor pareja aun cuando robbie era uno de los participante, cat entro en el armario creía que era una fiesta, beck y yo le pedimos nuestra opinión sobre nuestra relación como empezamos a discutir bastante alto esta se desplomo en el suelo, seguíamos discutiendo en cualquier lugar.

Llegamos a casa de tori, donde estaban todos jugando a las cartas pero no nos invitaron porque discutimos mucho y hacemos que se sientan todos mal, le dije a beck de ir a por algo de comer pero este me dijo que estaba arto de esta situación le dije que iba a salir y contar hasta diez, lo hice pero este no abrió la puerta iba a abrir yo pero me di cuenta que era algo estúpido intentar arreglar algo que llevaba mal tanto tiempo. Me dolía el no estar con beck porque aunque no era lo mismo habíamos salido por dos años.

Por la noche entre a theslap mire el perfil de beck que cambio su estado de en una relacion a soltero, al ver eso me dio mucha rabia y yo hice lo mismo no iba a dejar que los demás piensen que lo necesito aunque fuera así.

Al día siguiente cuando entre a la escuela me dirigí a mi casillero, cuando vi que vega estaba enfada era porque se compro otro pearphone gx y se entero que en la mañana sacaron el nuevo que ella tanto llevaba esperando, eso me hacia feliz ver a tori infeliz, hasta que se acercó a mi.

-¿Qué tal esta jade?- dijo esta cambiando su cara de enfado a una sonrisa.

-que te importa.- le dije bastante enfada ya tenia bastante con romper con beck para que encima vega me moleste con sus preguntas.

-bueno pues… eres mi amiga y las amigas se preocupan cuando estas rompen con sus novios.

-vega tu no eres mi amiga.

-porque no aceptas de una vez que no te caigo tan mal y vamos después de la escuela a algún sitio.

-nunca- luego de eso fui a mi clase que por suerte no tenia vega.

Pasaron unos días en los que vega cada mañana me daba un café eso me gustaba así no tenia que gastar mi dinero, aunque siempre a continuación de darme el café me preguntaba si quería hacer algo luego de la escuela, menos hoy al llegar me dio el café pero no dijo nada.

-¿hoy no me preguntas si quiero hacer algo al acabar las clase?

-¿para que? Si cada día te pregunto y me dices que no, cuando yo lo único que intento es que no estés sola para que no pienses en tu ruptura con beck.

-pues estos días atrás lo conseguiste.

-si, ¿entonces quieres ir a nozu luego?

-claro.

-¿entonces somos amigas?

-se podría decir que si, ya que tu eres una de las pocas personas que se preocupan por mi cuando estoy mal y me intenta animar, eso es lo que hacen las amigas ¿cierto?- esta al escuchar que después de tanto tiempo tratándola mal por fin le decía que era mi amiga me abrazo- esto no quiere decir que no te valla a seguir molestando igual tori.

-me da igual y parece que las cosas si cambian por lo menos esta vez no me dijiste vega- dijo esta riendo.

-no creas que eso va a ocurrir te sigo odiando sabes- le dije mientras que íbamos a clase.

-sé que eso no es cierto.-dijo esta entrando a clase.

Bueno después de todo la ruptura con beck no fue tan mala, quede en ser su amiga y al mismo tiempo hice una nueva amiga tori, aunque en realidad fue mi amiga desde el principio desde que se enfrento a mi besando a beck a sido la única que lo a echo. Pero no le digáis nada a tori porque si no abra ganado, porque lo único que esta quiso cuando llego a la escuela era ser mi amiga al igual que con andre, beck, robbie y cat.

Espero que os gustara estaba triste y no podía hacer mas que escribir esta historia y la de _**La verdad de porque tori es tan buena en la actuación. Espero que os gustaran las dos historias.**_


End file.
